Sepatu Kaca Sang Putri
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Ini bukanlah cerita romansa cinta yang memabukkan, bukan pula kisah cinta klasik yang menggugah hati. Ini, hanya kisah cinta menyerupai dongeng dengan alur yang berbeda. Seperti judulnya, kisah ini dimulai dengan sepasang sepatu kaca./"Boleh aku ambil kembali sepatu kaca itu?"/WARN: Ini BUKAN kisah CINDERELLA/Special for SasuSaku fanday 2013 XD/Slight SaIno/AU/Oneshot/Mind to RnR?


**Yeee~ selamat SasuSaku fandays~ *tebar-tebar uang***

**Meski telat, saya tetap ingin meramaikan SasuSaku fandays *dasar* jadi, semoga om Masashi benar-benar mewujudkan pairing ter-faveku (di fandom Naruto) ini menjadi kenyataan, AMIN XD**

**Ohya, mohon maaf karena telat meramaikan #plak**

**Yosh, langsung aja dibaca, HAPPY READING~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Sepatu Kaca Sang Putri**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Di suatu negeri yang antah berantah. Hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu memiliki iris _emerald _yang indah, serta rambut berwarna _pink _yang unik. Kulit yang putih, tubuh yang cukup proporsional, serta otak yang encer membuat Sakura sangat disayangi dan dihormati oleh orang-orang di istana. Ya, dia adalah seorang putri. Dan karena itulah Sakura memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan yang telah dipimpin selama bertahun-tahun oleh Ayahnya, Sakura sebagai putri yang baik dan pengertian harus mencarikan penerus alias pengganti sang Raja. Bagaimana pun juga, usia Sakura sudah menginjak angka 19, dan itu membuatnya wajib mencari seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya di luar sana.

Jangan salah, ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura sejak dulu. Sebagai seorang putri, dia dilarang untuk keluar dari istana dan tentu saja dilarang untuk pacaran. Bahkan tak ada satu pemuda pun yang dikenal Sakura sampai sekarang. Melihat pemuda yang seumuran dengannya pun tak pernah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta? Ha, salahkanlah aturan konyol yang dibuat oleh sang penguasa itu. Aturan yang membuat Sakura buta akan makhluk tampan keturunan kaum Adam.

Sudah genap tiga bulan semenjak ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-19. Itu artinya, sudah tiga bulan gadis cantik itu berkeliaran di luar istana sembari menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Sejak kecil, Sakura sudah memimpi-mimpikan hal ini terjadi. Berkeliaran di luar istana adalah harapan kecilnya yang selalu dia angan-angankan sejak dulu. Dan akhirnya, semuanya benar-benar terkabul.

Dengan penuh semangat, dara cantik itu melangkah melewati kerumunan penduduk. Kerudung serta baju biasa yang dikenakannya membuatnya dapat membaru dengan sempurna bersama semua orang-orang di pasar itu. Ya, wajah Sakura memang tak terlihat karena tertutupi kerudung yang sengaja dipakainya itu. Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang putri.

Kerajaan memang begitu besar dan mewah, agak berbeda dengan kehidupan rakyat yang tinggal di luar kerajaan. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menyadari itu semua. Rakyat memang tidak terjerat krisis ekonomi, hanya saja Sakura merasa prihatin melihat kehidupan rakyatnya yang dikategorikan berada pada kalangan menengah ke atas. Tak ada anak yatim piatu yang terlantar, tak ada pengemis di pinggir jalan, bahkan pengamen pun tak ada. Apalagi pencuri atau penjahat? Ah, di negeri ini, dunia benar-benar aman. Lalu, apa yang membuat sang putri tertunduk lesu?

_'Aku pikir rakyat akan sedih jika Ayah diganti nanti, aku takut kehidupan mereka akan menjadi tidak damai seperti sekarang..' _keluh batin Sakura. Gadis itu kembali mengamati wajah-wajah bahagia rakyat-rakyat di kerajaannya yang terlihat asyik berbelanja.

_'Tapi jika begini terus, aku takut kerajaan akan bangkrut karena mereka terlalu boros seperti sekarang,'_ pikir gadis keturunan bangsawan itu lagi.

Ah, ternyata Sakura prihatin melihat rakyat-rakyatnya yang kemungkinan besar menderita _shopaholic_-hasrat belanja yang terlalu berlebihan. Sakura merasa bimbang, Ayahnya menderita tekanan darah, dan jika Sakura melaporkan keadaan ini Sakura takut penyakit Ayahnya akan kambuh. Sebagai anak yang baik, Sakura memilih memnunda untuk memecahkan masalah ini nantinya-jika dia sudah mendapatkan pendamping. Ya, mungkin Sakura akan membuka sebuah tempat terapi khusus agar rakyat-rakyatnya tidak menderita kelainan penyakit seperti itu.

Gadis berambut _pink _itu lalu meneruskan perjalanannya lagi. Berhubung Sakura berjalan-jalan seorang diri, Sakura menjadi lebih sering merenung sepanjang jalan. Biasanya dia ditemani oleh dayang sekaligus sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Tapi, tampaknya Ino sedang sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemani putri cantik itu berkeliling hari ini di luar istana.

Ah, berbicara tentang itu, Sakura teringat akan suatu fakta. Tujuannya berjalan-jalan ke luar istana sore ini. Apalagi kalau bukan memenuhi permintaan sang Raja? Benar, seperti halnya kisah-kisah dongeng yang lainnya. Kehidupan Sakura juga diwarnai dengan bumbu-bumbu percintaan. Gadis itu diminta untuk mencari seorang pemuda di luar istana, yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus Raja. Tak ada syarat tertentu yang diwajibkan oleh sang Raja. Raja hanya meminta Sakura mencari pendamping hidupnya, hanya itu. Sungguh mudah, bukan? Tapi, justru hal itulah yang membuat semuanya terasa lebih sulit bagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Mencari seorang pemuda yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu cukup sulit. Apalagi jika tidak ada kriteria yang diwajibkan. Itu membuat Sakura harus menyeleksi diam-diam semua pemuda di luar istana. Huh, pekerjaan yang berat dan menyusahkan. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, tak ada satupun pemuda yang mampu menarik hatinya. Ahya, Sakura tidak butuh pangeran berkuda putih, sungguh. Di negeri yang antah berantah itu, tak ada kerajaan lain yang terisisa. Maka dari itulah, Sakura hanya bisa memilih salah satu di antara rakyat-rakyatnya itu.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Raja dan Ratu tampak duduk manis di singgasana mereka, menunggu putri sematawayang mereka datang. Dan tak lama kemudian, sang putri yang cantik pun melangkah dengan gemulai, sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Putriku, apa kau sudah menemukan seorang pendamping hidup?" tanya sang Raja dengan nada yang melankolis, membuat sang Ratu mendelik jijik.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, sayang. Kau bisa mencarinya dengan pelan-pelan. Ibu mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, jadi jangan tertekan dan santai saja," hibur sang Ratu, begitu melihat anak gadisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Raja tadi dengan gelengan halusnya.

Memang benar, Ratu adalah keturunan bangsawan. Dan puluhan tahun yang lalu dia juga bernasib sama dengan Sakura, berkelana ke luar istana hampir setiap hari demi mencari pendamping hidup. Tapi anehnya, Ratu langsung saja bisa menemukan pendamping hidupnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Itu adalah rekor tercepat yang memecahkan rekor ratu-ratu sebelumnya. Dan Sakura yang selalu pulang ke istana tanpa membawa hasil apapun selama tiga bulan belakangan ini merasa dirinya sangat payah dibanding leluhur-leluhurnya.

"Baik, Ibu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat melangkah mundur, teguran halus sang Ratu kembali menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Mau ke mana, Sakura? Ini masih sangat pagi."

Sakura kembali menggeleng lemah. "Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, jika ingin mendapat jodoh kita harus bangun pagi hari, kalau tidak jodoh kita akan diambil ayam," jelas Sakura dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kedua suami-isteri itu pun saling pandang-pandangan dengan heran, bingung memikirkan ucapan putrinya tadi. Dapat dari mana pepatah aneh seperti itu? pikir mereka bersamaan.

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, sang Raja pun mempersilahkan putrinya pergi.

.

Mentari masih setia bersinar cerah, membuat burung-burung beterbangan dengan riang di atas sana. Sakura berjalan dengan santai melintasi keramaian jalanan. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, pagi ini pun Sakura berjalan sendirian, tak ditemani sahabat dekatnya itu. Sakura kembali memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan sekitar, sembari terus-menerus mencari wajah-wajah menarik yang dapat menarik hatinya.

"Huh, ini sungguh membosankan," keluh Sakura pelan, sembari mendengus kecil. Sejak tadi, Sakura masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat.

Seolah merespon keluhan Sakura, beberapa orang tampak berlarian dengan brutal melewatinya, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah emperan toko di ujung jalan itu. Sakura yang merasa penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati toko itu dan ikut berkumpul bersama penduduk yang lainnya.

Rupanya, toko itu adalah toko sayur-sayuran yang entah mengapa hanya menjual tomat saja. Ini aneh, tapi Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, itu adalah urusan sang pemilik toko, bukan urusannya. Dengan gesit, Sakura menyelinap masuk di antara kerumunan orang itu. Sakura ikut berdesak-desakan sembari memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Naluri remaja Sakura kembali beraksi, mengingat bahwa sebulan yang lalu baru saja diadakan sebuah festival yang sangat unik. Yah, mungkin saja sekarang ada pertunjukan yang bagus dan menarik. Setidaknya, itu mampu menghibur hati Sakura, daripada harus berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Tolong tenang, Saudara-saudara!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan berambut gelap, sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum sembari berjalan ke tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

Tampan, tapi tidak cukup menarik bagi Sakura.

"Baiklah, jadi begini. Tuan Sasuke mencari seorang gadis, jadi bila kalian memiliki seorang anak perempuan jangan ragu untuk membawanya ke sini sore nanti. Mungkin dia adalah gadis yang Tuan Sasuke cari," jelas pemuda itu, membuat kerumunan tadi berteriak histeris sembari bergumam oh. Tak lama kemudian mereka semua membubarkan diri. Sakura yang tadinya hanya mengikuti arus akhirnya tertinggal sendirian di sana. Karena penasaran dengan 'Tuan Sasuke' yang disebut-sebut tadi-yang membuat para gadis menjerit-Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko itu di sore hari. Lagi pula, Sakura teringat akan mimpinya seminggu yang lalu. Di dalam mimpi itu, Sakura didatangi oleh seorang ibu peri, dan sang ibu peri meminta Sakura untuk membeli sepatu kaca. Ya, kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi Sakura benar-benar melakukannya. Pagi hari setelah Sakura memimpikan hal itu, Sakura segera memanggil perancang sepatu langganan kerajaan dan memintanya membuatkan sepasang sepatu kaca untuknya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, seharusnya sepatu kaca Sakura sudah sampai sejak kemarin. Sakura sampai lupa akan hal itu.

.

Pagi berganti siang, dan Sakura pun kini tengah duduk manis di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sang raja menatap tajam putrinya, seolah meminta penjelasan karena masih juga pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah menemukan orangnya, Sakura?" tanya sang Raja, usai makan siang.

"Belum, Ayah. Kuharap Ayah bisa bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi," ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Ya, jika tidak begitu, maka sang Ayah akan mulai menceramahinya lagi dan meminta Sakura agar tidak terlalu pilih-pilih, dan bla-bla-bla.

"Tak apa sayang, kami akan bersabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap sang Ratu dengan pengertian, yang lalu kembali menatap tajam sang Raja-agar tidak macam-macam pada putrinya.

"_Arigatou_."

.

Siang berubah sore, burung-burung perlahan terbang menuju serang mereka. Sakura yang sudah bertekad akan datang ke toko tomat itu akhirnya benar-benar menepati niatnya. Sakura datang, dengan penampilan yang sama seperti tadi. Wajahnya tertutupi kerudung, serta baju mewahnya tertutupi jubah biasa yang sedikit lusuh. Rupanya toko itu sudah ramai dikerumuni orang-yang notabene adalah para gadis. Ya, tampaknya Sasuke yang dibicarakan pagi itu adalah orang yang cukup terkenal. Bahkan banyak gadis yang datang ke sini untuk menemuinya.

Pemuda tampan yang sama kembali menyambut para gadis itu dengan senyuman-palsu-nya. "Terimakasih sudah berkenan untuk datang, _girls_. Sekarang, mari kupersilahkan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu."

Para gadis itu pun-beserta Sakura-berjalan masuk ke dalam toko tomat itu. Tak disangka, di dalam ada banyak sekali tomat yang dijajakan. Ternyata dari luarnya saja toko tomat itu tampak normal, tapi di dalamnya sungguh terlihat mempesona, bagaikan _mini market _saja. Ohya, bedanya tempat ini khusus menjual hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tomat, misalnya saja jus tomat, permen tomat, pohon tomat, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah semua gadis itu masuk sepenuhnya, pemuda tadi pun mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Anehnya, tak ada satu orang gadis pun yang ingin protes. Sakura pun hanya diam saja mengikuti arus.

"Ehm, kupikir kalian sudah tahu siapa aku. Tapi akan lebih baik jika aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Beberapa gadis tampak histeris sembari meneriakkan sesuatu seperti 'Sai' atau "Say" pokoknya seperti itulah-menurut pendengaran Sakura.

"Namaku adalah Shimura Sai, dan aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini atas keinginan Tuan Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi Tuan Sasuke, siapa sebenarnya dia itu? Sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Sedetik kemudian, para gadis-gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi _fg _yang anarkis, saling beradu dengan meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke_-kun' _dengan suara cempreng mereka, membuat Sakura menutup lubang telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, _slow ladies_. Daripada menunda-nunda lagi, langsung saja dimulai. Tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu kalian di dalam," ucap pemuda itu, sambil menunjuk satu pintu dengan telunjuknya. "Jadi, kalian bisa masuk secara bergantian. Kalian mengerti?" lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan senyum andalannya itu.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_~"

Para gadis-kecuali Sakura-itu kembali histeris, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah salah satu personel _boyband _tenar yang mereka idolakan.

Seperti yang dikatakan pemuda bernama Sai tadi, mereka akan diminta masuk satu per-satu ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu kayu yang kokoh itu. Sakura sangat malas menunggu, karena itulah gadis itu ingin beranjak pergi saja. Tapi, pintunya ternyata terkunci-Sakura baru mengingatnya. Maka, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bersabar hingga gilirannya tiba. Lagipula dia juga cukup penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi. Memangnya seberapa tampan Sasuke itu hingga mampu mengumpulkan semua gadis di luar kerajaan sebanyak ini?

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sudah banyak gadis yang masuk ke sana. Anehnya mereka selalu keluar dengan wajah kecewa. Takut penyamarannya terbongkar, Sakura pun memilih diam dan tak berbincang dengan siapapun. Tapi samar-samar, gadis itu menajamkan telinganya dan mendengar obrolan para gadis itu. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal seperti, 'terlalu kecil' atau 'terlalu besar' hal yang membuat imajinasi liar Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Entahlah, Sakura tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang dilakukan para gadis itu bersama Sasuke di ruangan itu. Kadang dia dapat menangkap suara desahan yang tertahan atau suara decihan kecewa dari arah dalam, tapi Sakura tak tahu pasti apa maksudnya.

"Baiklah, Nona yang di sana, sekarang giliran Anda."

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari yang dimaksud oleh pemuda bernama Sai itu adalah dirinya. Ya, dialah satu-satunya gadis yang tersisa. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi tontonan wajib bagi para gadis-gadis di sekitar sana. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang terdengar mencibir dirinya, karena dandanannya yang tertutup. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lega, setidaknya tak ada yang menyadari dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, lalu menutupnya dengan ragu. Ruangan yang dia masuki cukup luas, dan terlihat seperti sebuah ruang kerja pada umumnya-cukup sederhana.

Takut Sasuke menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, Sakura pun hanya menunduk dan memilih diam. Hingga suara berat pemuda itu menyapanya dengan dingin.

"Jadi kau yang terakhir? Cobalah pakai sepatu ini," ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu-yang bahkan wajahnya pun tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Hanya rambut pantat ayamnya saja yang terlihat dari iris cantik Sakura, sebab Sasuke sejak tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil duduk di bangku kecil di depan Sakura-hanya memandangi sebuah sepatu kaca yang indah. Tunggu, sepatu kaca? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan mimpi Sakura minggu lalu itu?

Sakura tetap terdiam, tak mengindahkan perintah Sasuke tadi. Pikirannya mendadak terkunci pada sepatu kaca yang tak memiliki pasangan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa ini seperti kejadian di salah satu dongeng yang pernah dibacanya? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke adalah jodohnya? Seperti halnya kisah di dongeng itu?

GLEK

Gugup, Sakura pun mencengkram jubah miliknya erat-erat. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya meronta dan memintanya untuk buka mulut. "M-maaf, tapi di mana kau mendapatkan sepatu kaca ini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke terperanjat oleh ucapan gadis di hadapannya itu. Tak dia sangka, ada gadis yang bertanya hal seperti itu padanya. Padahal gadis-gadis sebelumnya hanya menuruti permintaannya tanpa banyak bertanya, dan akan mengeluh saat kaki mereka tidak cocok dengan sepatu kaca itu.

Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil, "Kenapa memangnya? Kau merasa tak asing dengan sepatu kaca ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura pun menjadi semakin gelagapan. Bagaimana ini? Apa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Apa kisahnya akan sama dengan dongeng yang melegenda itu?

"B-bukannya begitu, hanya saja ak-"

"-sudahlah, cepat coba saja sepatu kaca ini. Mungkin saja kau cocok," potong Sasuke, kembali menyeringai seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura yang kelabakan sembari berharap-harap cemas hanya memandang sepatu kaca itu dengan pasrah, lalu melihat ke arah rambut pantat ayam Sasuke lagi, sepatu kaca, rambut Sasuke, sepatu kaca, begitu seterusnya.

"Baik," Sakura pun menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. Dan dengan _slow motion _Sakura mendekatkan kaki indahnya ke arah sepatu kaca itu, dan,

"Pas sekali," komentar Sasuke, begitu melihat sepatu kaca itu menyatu dengan kaki mulus Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja merasa terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa sepatu kaca itu sangat cocok dengannya? Seolah-olah sepatu kaca itu memang adalah miliknya. Apa ini artinya kisah ini akan berakhir _happy ending _seperti dongeng itu?

Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya sembari mengamati gadis di hadapannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ya, gadis itu memakai jubah yang aneh, mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang dicarinya.

"Baiklah," kini Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tiba-tiba melamarnya? Memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Ini adalah saat yang mendebarkan.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukkan wajah aslimu, kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, Gadis pencuri."

TOENG

_'Pencuri? Pencuri apa?!' _batin Sakura _sweatdropped_.

Mencuri adalah kata yang tabu bagi Sakura, dan kali ini dia dituduh sebagai, pencuri? Memangnya apa yang mungkin dicuri oleh gadis keturunan bangsawan sepertinya? Sebuah tomat, hah?

Sakura mendelik dalam diam. Membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai puas. Perlahan, Sakura mundur mengikuti instingnya, menjauh dari jangkauan pemuda berambut pantat ayam tadi. Hei, ini salah. Ini tidak seperti kisah dongeng yang biasa dibacanya, tentang sang putri dan pangeran. Tidak, tidak mirip sama sekali. Di dongeng, pangeran akan datang dengan kuda putihnya sembari menyerahkan sepatu kaca itu pada sang putri, memohon agar sang putri berkenan untuk mencobanya. Dan setelah itu, kisahnya akan berakhir dengan manis, bukannya berujung konflik seperti sekarang.

"P-pencuri? Apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, saat mendengar ucapan penuh keterkejutan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah gadis yang sudah mencuri tomat-tomat jualannya semalam. Tapi, Sasuke harus menahannya, karena jika ketahuan begitu saja semuanya tidak akan menjadi seru.

"Kau masih betah bersandiwara, Gadis pencuri?"

Mendengar itu, urat-urat di sekitar jidat Sakura mulai bermunculan. Ya, dia kesal, sangat kesal. Harga dirinya jatuh. Mana mungkin dia disebut-sebut sebagai pencuri?

"Sudahlah, berhenti berpura-pura. Cepat buka kerudungmu dan perlihatkan wajah seorang pencuri amatir sepertimu padaku. Aku tak sabar ingin me-"

Sakura yang sudah berada di ambang batas amarahnya mulai kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu membuka kerudungnya bersamaan dengan jubah panjang miliknya. Membuat baju khas kerajaannya terlihat dengan sempurna. Kilatan amarah Sakura beradu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, membuat keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ya, _emerald _akhirnya bertemu _onyx_. Pandangan yang sejak tadi tak pernah bertemu, kini saling beradu. Sosok yang sejak tadi tak pernah terjamah seutuhnya, kini dapat terlihat jelas.

Keduanya pun terkejut, sangat terkejut. Seolah ada sengatan listrik yang menyambar tubuh mereka. Pandangan mereka tetap terkunci pada sosok satu sama lain. Saling mengagumi keindahan sosok di hadapan mereka. Benar sekali, mereka saling terpesona, larut dalam imajinasi liar yang disajikan oleh iris masing-masing. Ah, Tuhan telah bertindak rupanya. Dan kedua manusia beda _gender _tersebut hanya saling tatap tanpa berkedip.

_'Aku tak percaya ada gadis secantik dia...'_

_'Tak kusangka ada pemuda setampan itu...'_

Tak ada yang berniat mengusik, kedua sejoli itu tetap saling pandang dengan lembut. Tak sadar bahwa sesaat yang lalu mereka sempat saling adu mulut dengan panas.

Sai yang merasa bahwa gadis aneh tadi sudah masuk terlalu lama akhirnya bertindak. Dengan cepat, Sai membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke dan menyusup masuk. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mendapati pemandangan aneh di dalam sana. Tahu 'kan apa yang Sai lihat? Posisi Sasuke yang tengah terbengong dengan elit-disebut begitu karena dia tetap terlihat _cool_. Dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri sembari mengenakan sepatu kaca itu, lengkap dengan baju indah miliknya. Oh no, Sai mulai terlihat bingung.

"Ehm," Sai berdahem sekeras yang dia bisa, guna menyadarkan kedua makhluk berwajah menawan di sekitarnya.

"A-a-aa," hanya gumaman terputus-putus yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke dan Sakura, membuat Sai mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

Sasuke yang telah sadarkan diri dari lamunannya segera berdahem pelan. "Jadi, kau adalah bangsawan?" tanyanya sarkastis, begitu kembali memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala lagi.

Sakura mengangguk ragu, dalam hati dia berharap agar pemuda di hadapannya tak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Atau nama baiknya sebagai seorang-

"Tunggu, Putri? Sakura-_hime_? Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Sai _to the point_, begitu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa gadis cantik berambut _pink _itu adalah putri kerajaan mereka.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main, meski wajahnya tetap datar dan _cool _seperti baisa.

"A-a-aku-u," Sakura terus tergagap, tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa. Lagipula, darimana pula Sai tahu tentang dirinya?

"Kau, seorang Putri?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih dengan nada tajam nan dinginnya, membuat Sakura menjadi semakin gugup. Mampuslah dia.

CKLIK

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Salah Sai sendiri yang telah mempersilahkan para gadis tadi pulang beberapa saat yang lalu, dan lupa mengunci pintu depan. Beruntung tak ada pencuri yang masuk. Ah, bicara tentang pencuri, sebenarnya tak ada pencuri sama sekali di kerjaaan itu. Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya. Kerajaan antah berantah itu sangat damai, jadi tidak mungkin ada pencuri yang berkeliaran.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa Sai ad-"

Ucapan gadis pirang itu terhenti seketika, begitu menyaksikan sang putri berdiri di dalam sana dengan kaku. Gadis pirang itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga akhirnya betemu pandang dengan Sai. Senyum lembut pun bersarang di wajah sang pacar.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

_'Mereka saling mengenal?' _batin Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kompak. Ah, mereka memang serasi.

Ino kembali mencuri perhatian ketiga pasang mata itu. "Begini, semuanya. Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, terutama untuk Tuan Putri. Mohon maafkan aku, Sakura-_hime_."

Sakura pun tersenyum lembut ke arah sahabatnya itu, meski perasaannya masih agak ragu. "Hm, tapi kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Ino yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari ketiga orang di sana lalu menarik napas dengan panjang, seolah mempersiapkan dirinya sematang-matangnya. "Begini, ini mengenai sepatu kaca itu."

.

"Jadi, tak ada yang benar-benar mencuri tomat-tomatku?"

Ino menggeleng yakin, sambil menatap pasti iris _onyx _di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Ini semua karena kecerobohanku yang lupa mengambil barang pesanan Sakura-_hime _yang sempat kutitipkan pada Sai. Akibatnya aku harus ke sini tengah malam. Sebelumnya, Sai sudah menitipkan kunci padaku, karena itulah aku bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Tapi itu karena kemarin Sai ada urusan di luar, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengambil barang itu sendiri. Maaf Sasuke-_sama_, karena saat itu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak dan merusak beberapa tomatmu. Kupikir kau tidak akan tahu, jadi aku menyelinap pergi begitu saja. Dan ternyata, malam itu sebelah sepatu kaca Sakura-_hime _sempat terjatuh, aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Sungguh tak kusangka masalahnya bisa menjadi rumit seperti ini."

Sasuke dan Sai hanya bergumam datar, sementara Sakura bernapas lega. Ya, bagaimanapun gelar pencuri sama sekali tidak cocok dengan putri sepertinya.

Hening pun kembali merambat di sekitar mereka, membuat Sakura buru-buru ingin memecahkan keheningan itu. "Err, jadi," semua mata kembali tertuju padanya. "Boleh aku ambil kembali sepatu kaca ini, kan?"

DOR

Ternyata Sakura masih percaya pada mitos di mimpinya malam itu. Dan tampaknya Sakura masih terobsesi dengan si sepatu kaca. Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berpandang-pandangan, Sai dan Ino pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Hei, sepasang kekasih itu ternyata punya pikiran yang sama. Mereka merasa Sasuke dan Sakura itu sangat cocok. Karena itulah mereka tertawa cekikikan di balik pintu luar ruangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura, yang entah bagaimana malah terdengar manja di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu menjadi sedikit terlena.

"Hn?" respon singkat dari pemuda tampan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ternyata, Sasuke tetap dingin seperti tadi.

"Boleh aku ambil kembali sepatu kaca itu?"

Sungguh, ini bukanlah kisah dongeng yang diakhiri dengan _ending _yang manis. Seharusnya sang pangeran memberikan sepatu kaca itu dengan diiringi kata-kata manisnya, bukannya malah sang putri yang meminta sepatu kaca itu dengan manja seperti sekarang.

"Boleh saja, tapi dengan satu syarat," pinta Sasuke, kembali menyeringai dengan satu sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas, membuat Sakura menjadi berdebar-debar.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Sakura tertarik dengan pemuda itu?

"Kau harus mengganti tomat-tomatku."

DUAAR

Sakura _jawdropped _dengan cantik-disebut begitu karena meski terkejut wajahnya masih terlihat sama _elegant_-nya (?) seperti biasa. Dengan cepat, sang putri memperbaiki posisi jid-duduknya lalu menatap dalam-dalam pemuda di hadapannya. Padahal tadi sempat terbesit keinginan agar Sasuke ehm-melamar-ehm-nya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan mengganti tomat-tomatmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura ramah, sembari tersenyum manis. Ya, dia harus tetap menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang putri. Lagipula itu hanya tomat, hanya tomat. Apa susahnya mengganti tomat juragan tomat? Sakura hanya tinggal meminta pada pengawal kerajaan untuk melakukan hal itu untuknya.

"Aku belum selesai, Sakura-_hime_," ujar Sasuke, lengkap dengan seringai nakalnya itu, sembari menekankan pada kata-_hime _tadi. Sakura pun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung. Mau apa lagi pemuda tampan berambut _raven _itu?

"Kau harus mengganti tomat-tomatku dengan sebuah kencan."

DEG

Berkencan? Sakura tak salah dengar, bukan? Hanya berkencan? Bukannya, err-menikah? Biasanya pangeran akan langsung melamar gadis yang disukainya, bukannya mengajak gadis itu untuk berkencan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura pun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang pemuda yang berani mengajaknya, berkencan? Berkencan di kerajaan adalah hal yang aneh, sangat aneh. Para leluhurnya biasanya akan langsung menikah begitu menemukan orang yang tepat. Bukannya malah, berkencan seperti ajakan pemuda tampan itu.

"K-kau mengajakku, berkencan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari sang lawan bicara.

"Sakuke-_kun_, kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi. Bagaimanapun, dalam sejarah kerajaan, tak ada hal yang namanya berkencan. Berkencan hanya dilakukan oleh rakyat biasa saja. Tak bisa dibilang tabu, hanya belum pernah terjadi dalam silsilah keturunan Raja.

Menyadari keterkejutan Sakura, Sasuke pun semakin tergoda untuk menggoda gadis cantik itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kal-"

"-tidak, aku mau."

_'Bodoh...bodoh...bodoh...'_ batin _inner _Sakura dengan kesal. Ya, hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang putri.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_hime_," ucap Sasuke, sembari tersenyum tipis karena ekspresi manyun yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kita akan berkencan besok, kuharap kau tidak terlambat di kencan pertamamu."

Ha, benar sekali. Seumur hidupnya, Sakura belum pernah berkencan sekali pun. Ayah dan Ibunya-serta Raja dan Ratu terdahulu-saja tidak pernah berkencan, mereka langsung menikah. Helloo, menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang? Kencan pertamanya bahkan bisa terasa lebih menegangkan dibanding malam pertamanya nanti-ups.

.

.

Kencan pertama. Kencan pertama. Kencan pertama. Hahaha, kau akan merasakannya, Sakura! Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ada seorang putri yang melakukan kencan-apalagi dengan pemuda tampan yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin. Ah, Sasuke mungkin hanya mempermainkanmu dan tidak berniat serius padamu. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja dia, tak usah repot-repot datang di acara kencan pertama kalian.

Pikiran-pikiran konyol itu terus bermunculan di kepala Sakura. Membuat gadis bergelar putri itu menjadi semakin gelagapan. Err, mengapa dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa seperti gadis-gadis lain? Ini hanya kencan pertama, hanya kencan. Oke, Sakura? Jadi, bersikaplah dengan lebih tenang lagi.

"Ino, baju mana yang sebaiknya kupakai?"

"Ino, bagaimana dengan baju yang ini?"

"Ino, apa kalung ini terlihat cocok denganku?"

"Ino, sebaiknya rambutku kuurai atau kuikat?"

Dan bla-bla-bla. Sakura terus-menerus mengoceh tentang, Ino ini-dan Ino-itu. Gadis pirang itu saja tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh putri kerajaan mereka. Sang putri kali ini benar-benar sempoyongan.

"Ino, kurasa aku tidak enak badan."

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, akhirnya sang putri tidak bertanya juga. Meski kalimat pernyataannya itu terdengar tidak enak di telinga Ino. Ya, dia mendukung hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, karena baginya mereka terlihat serasi. Lagipula, mungkin saja jika kedua pasang manusia itu bersatu, maka hubungannya dengan Sai akan menuju ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Lagipula ini hanya kencan, kau tidak diminta menikah dengannya, hanya berkencan," tegas Ino dengan lembut. Benar, jika mereka hanya berdua saja seperti sekarang, Ino diwajibkan oleh Sakura untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel -_hime_. Karena jujur, Sakura tidak nyaman mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini kencan pertamaku, ini sangat penting. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka dengan penampilanku, bagaimana jika di-"

"Kau itu cantik, Sakura. Bahkan tanpa perlu didandani pun kau sudah cantik," jeda sesaat, Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura yang dibalas dengan tak kalah lembutnya pula. "Lagipula, kau akan kencan sebagai seorang rakyat biasa, bukan bangsawan. Jadi menurutku, akan lebih baik jika kau memakai baju yang biasa saja," lanjutnya lagi, masih bersama senyum lembutnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura pun tersenyum puas dan mengangguk setuju. Ya, kini putri sudah siap untuk _first date_-nya.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sasuke berdiri diam di depan cermin itu, masih sambil mengamati penampilannya baik-baik. Ah, Sasuke, pakai baju apapun kau tetap terlihat tampan, tak usah khawatir. Lagipula rambut _raven_-mu yang arahnya melawan gravitasi itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi, jadi untuk apa kau berdiri berlama-lama di sana? Cepat keluar dan tunjukkan pesonamu~

"Huh," Sasuke kembali membuang napas. Galau? Yang benar saja, Sasuke tidak galau. Pemuda itu hanya merasa tidak terlalu yakin dengan keputusan spontannya kemarin. Ya, ada sesuatu yang seakan menyihirnya kemarin, hingga berani mengajak gadis cantik itu untuk berkencan. Hei, jangan lupa Sasuke, dia bukan hanya gadis yang cantik, dia juga adalah seorang putri. Tentu saja Sasuke ingat, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di depan cermin besar itu. Apa Sasuke merasa bimbang? Ragu, apakah dia pantas bersanding dengan sang putri? Apa seorang jura-oke, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita sepakat menyebutnya pengusaha. Apa seorang pengusaha tomat sepertinya pantas berada di sisi seorang putri kerajaan? Lagi-lagi, ini memang bukanlah kisah dongeng biasa.

Apa pula yang dipikirkan Sasuke kemarin? Apa Sasuke habis makan tomat busuk sampai berani-beraninya mengajak sang putri untuk berkencan? Hei, kata 'putri' dan 'berkencan' itu sama sekali tidak cocok. Kau masih waras kan, Sasuke Uchiha?

"Ya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Semoga beruntung~

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Sasuke-_kun_~" sapaan yang riang itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari alam khayalnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengamati sosok gadis cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak cantik, bukan karena baju mahalnya-karena dia sedang tidak mengenakannya. Dan bukan juga karena baju sederhananya. Tidak, karena dengan baju-atau tanpa-apapun gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik. Oh no, pikiran sang pemuda _cool _kita mulai melenceng ke mana-mana. Jangan terburu-buru, Sasuke. Kau bisa melihat langsung tubuh polos (?) Sakura nanti-jika kalian sudah menikah. Sekarang, lebih baik kau melanjutkan acara kencanmu, sebelum gadis itu ngambek karena kau cueki terlalu lama.

Acara kencan yang sederhana itu tidak berlangsung dengan sederhana (?) Dikarenakan kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Tahu sendiri 'kan? Ketika kita sedang bersama oranga yang kita cintai, segalanya akan terasa lebih indah. Lebay? Melankolis? Dramatic? Begitulah cinta.

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura ramah, saat sedang menikmati matahari terbenam dari balkon atas rumah Sasuke.

Nah, inilah pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke harus memutar otak jeniusnya. Jika dia menjawab jujur-tidak-maka dia akan kehilangan _image cool_-nya yang susah payah dia bangun. Tapi, jika dia berbohong-iya-maka Sakura pasti akan bertanya lebih lanjut, dan dia akan kebingungan menjawabnya, lagipula bohong itu dosa. Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan, Tuan Uchiha?

"Menurutmu?"

Hah, pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Permainan Sasuke pun dimulai. Satu rahasia kecil, jalan terbaik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah dengan balik bertanya. Selama lawan biacaramu tidak menangkap gerak-gerik aneh darimu, maka dia pasti akan terpancing dengan sendirinya.

"Aku rasa tidak."

DOR

Tebakan yang jitu, Sakura. Itu baru seorang putri.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Haha~ karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sejak diizinkan berkeliaran di luar istana. Kutebak kau pasti jarang keluar rumah."

Ya, benar. Sasuke sangat amat jarang keluar rumah. Jika keluar rumah artinya harus 'olahraga lari' bersama segerombolan gadis-gadis yang terus-menerus berteriak histeris, Sasuke lebih memilih diam di rumah-bersama koleksi tomatnya.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana rasanya kencan pertamamu, Sakura-_hime_?" tanya Sasuke pelan, masih sambil menekan kata -_hime _seperti dulu, seakan-akan _surfix _itu adalah ejekan untuk Sakura.

"Menyenangkan~"

DEG

_'Jawaban yang, terlalu jujur..' _batin Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah kencan pertama sekaligus terakhir kita, Sakura."

_'Apa?!' _Sakura memekik dalam hati, sementara wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan saja. Ada yang aneh, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak mengejeknya dengan _surfix _-_hime_. Mengapa?

Dan, apa-apaan Sasuke itu? Kencan pertama dan terakhir katanya? Apa dia benar-benar hanya mempermainkan Sakura saja?

Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk buka mulut. "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke hanya menatap matahari terbenam dengan lembut, sembari tersenyum tipis. Membuat Sakura yang sejak tadi mengamatinya menjadi _blushing_-kagum pada ketampanan pemuda itu.

"Jika kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu, maka kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari kerajaan lagi, bukan?" tebak Sasuke, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk lemah. Dan entah mengapa, gadis itu mendadak menjadi sedih. Ada sebersit rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya begitu berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Yah, cinta ternyata tumbuh dengan cepat di antara mereka.

Sesaat, keheningan menguasai mereka. Ketika matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya, Sasuke pun berbalik dan menatap langsung _emerald _Sakura.

"Ini mungkin terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi, maukah kau menukar kebebasanmu itu dengan hidupku? Bisakah, kau tinggal di sisiku, selamanya?"

BLUSH

Ucapan manis Sasuke itu seolah menyihir Sakura saat itu juga. Sakura melambung, hanyut dalam pesona sang Uchiha. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera mengangguk pasti, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya lagi.

Hem, ini tampaknya hanyalah sebuah kisah biasa. Yang _ending_-nya juga ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman manis-sepertihalnya dongeng-dongeng tenar lainnya.

.

.

* * *

**FINISH**

**Yeeey~ bagaimana? Gaje? Haha~ maafkan author yang satu ini ^^**

**Ficnya kepanjangan, kisahnya pasaran, typo-nya (mungkin) bertebaran, alurnya kacau, hah begitulah pokoknya. Saya cuma ingin meramaikan SasuSaku fandays aja *telat woi* meskipun telat, setidaknya saya mencoba meramaikan :)*alibi***

**Terimakasih sudah singgah di fic ini, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan memberiku REVIEW~**

**Jadi, REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
